


Gargalesis

by HSavinien



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Blood, Consent, Established Relationship, F/M, Iron Man 3 Spoilers, Tickling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-06
Updated: 2014-06-06
Packaged: 2018-02-03 16:33:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1751264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HSavinien/pseuds/HSavinien
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pepper discusses consent.  Set post-Iron Man 3 (some spoilers), post-CA: TWS (no real spoilers).</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gargalesis

Tony clutches his nose, blood smearing down his face and between his fingers, swearing and apologizing by turns.  Pepper pants, redfaced in a way that clashes horribly with her hair.  She stalks over to the sink, runs a handful of paper towels under the cold tap, then shoves them in Tony's face.  She sits stiffly at the table with her arms crossed and tries to ignore the fact that she's trembling still.  
  
"Sorry," Tony repeats, sounding honestly ashamed.  He slides into the chair next to her, blood still matting his beard.  "I didn't..."  
  
"You didn't listen, Tony," Pepper says sharply, cutting him off.  "You know, consent isn't actually limited to the bedroom."  
  
"What?"   
  
She flicks a sideways glance at him and he actually looks a little horrified.  "I told you very specifically when you first threatened it that I didn't like or want to be tickled."  
  
"Well, yeah, but I was just..."  
  
"It's only playing if everyone involved wants to be doing it," Pepper says sharply.  "Otherwise it's harrassment or assault.  Tickling makes me extremely uncomfortable and panicky. I don't like it."  
  
Tony flinches.  "I'm sorry," he repeats more quietly.  "No more tickling ever.  You got it."  
  
She breathes slowly, her heart rate dropping gradually back to something approaching normal.  Pepper unfolds her arms to pat Tony's elbow.  He leans into the touch, brow still creased and worried.  "And I'm sorry I hit you."  Her mouth twists wryly.  "You set off all my 'fight or flight' reflexes in one go, congratulations."  
  
Tony sighs.  "I have talent."  
  
"Mad skills?" she asks sweetly, scooting her chair a little closer to press their shoulders together.  
  
"The maddest," he says, grinning at her, looking more than a little manic with the blood still smearing his face.  He elbows her gently.  "Have you been getting self-defense training from Hill?"  
  
"Nope, all me."  Pepper hums.  "I should, though.  I could use the edge the next time some moron with more education than morals tries to capture me and turn me into a human bomb."  
  
"Yes, do that.  Though let me repeat my appreciation for you managing to smoke Killian even without the benefit of training.  You're my hero."  He sighs and gazes at her with over-exaggerated, starry eyes.  
  
"I know I am." Pepper slides her arm through his, chuckling.  "I'm going to continue to be your hero by pointing out that we're expecting visitors in an hour and your face is covered in blood.  Let's get you washed up."  
  
Tony sighs.  "Yeah, probably should.  JARVIS, start the shower in my bedroom," he calls.  "Want to join me?  I swear all activities will avoid ticklish spots at all cost."  
  
"I suppose I have the time."  She leans over and he meets her halfway in the kiss, which only lasts half a second before she grimaces and pushes him back. "You taste like blood.  No.  Wash first."  Tasting Tony's blood on her lips makes Pepper shudder.  She shouldn't know what he tastes like when he's in pain.  
  
"Fiiiine."


End file.
